howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Boo to You
Trailer Screenshots RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang7.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang6.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang5.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Burple2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang4.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Burple1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Pumpkin3.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Pumpkins2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Pumpkins1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Magnus3.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Magnus2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang3.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-SlinkwingSline2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Marena4.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Marena3.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-SlinkwingSlime1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Magnus1.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-CutterEyes.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Marena2.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Marena1.jpeg Saving a scared dragon from a tree drill Light house at the beginning of Boo to You.jpg Burple saying help me Boo to You.jpg Played by Burple good call.jpg Your goal is.jpg The fun ones do.jpg Leyla not amused.jpg Dak saying what Boo to You.jpg Leyla says exactly Boo to You.jpg Cutter saying I've got this.jpg Okay Burple, you're on.jpg Burple pretending to act scared.jpg Cutter saying you have wings.jpg Leyla telling Burple to stay on the tree branch.jpg You're missing the point.jpg He'd be convinced.jpg Allow me to demonstrate.jpg Stranded dragon.jpg You're fear is quite reasonable.jpg Burple frightened at what Summer said.jpg Leyla frustrated at how the exercise is going.jpg Having heard the villagers yells.jpg Dak having said yes Boo to You.jpg Wait what about me.jpg Burple having gotten himself off the tree branch.jpg Heading into the village and learning about Hoogenboo A villager screaming.jpg Several terrified villagers.jpg Landing in Huttsgalor in the middle of the chaos.jpg The villagers holding up pumpkins with faces on them.jpg Duggard holding a scary mask in front of his face.jpg What's going on Boo to You.jpg A villager juggling pumpkins.jpg Villagers dancing.jpg Magnus pouring paint into his machine.jpg Duggard realizing the rescue riders don't know about hoogenboo.jpg Now if you'll excuse me.jpg Magnus' pumpkin machine at work.jpg The pumpkin having come out of Magnus' machine.jpg That actually looks pretty good.jpg Magnus having put the pumpkin with the other pumpkins.jpg What do pumpkins and that mask.jpg Duggard holding a scary mask in front of his face 2.jpg That's how the festival started.jpg Burple scared by Duggard's mask.jpg It's okay Burple Boo to You.jpg Hoogenboo is just for fun.jpg Upon hearing someone say or is it.jpg A wagonful of pumpkins.jpg Marena in the pile of pumpkins.jpg One of the houses in the village Boo to You.jpg Marena standing by the pile of pumpkins.jpg Have you been hiding.jpg Unlike the true meaning of Hoogenboo.jpg The purple one is right to be afraid.jpg Something far more dangerous.jpg I don't like the sound of that.jpg After Marena has said I have seen many things.jpg Just remember you asked.jpg Marena saying the phantom fang.jpg Everyone knows that the Phantom Fang.jpg I'm sure Duggard is right.jpg Marena about to explain the Phantom Fang is not a myth.jpg Sticky green slime.jpg Dak saying green slime.jpg A ghost Boo to You.jpg Hearing Marena say a ghost.jpg Scared by your Hoogenboo story.jpg It is not a story.jpg This one go is she.jpg Marena asking what Cutter said.jpg We've got some training to do.jpg Rescue Riders lets fly.jpg Leyla and Summer about to fly off Boo to You.jpg Marena saying suit yourselves.jpg She really thought we'd fall for that.jpg Burple has a midnight snack and see the Phantom Fang holding Haggis The roost at night.jpg The dragons sleeping Boo to You.jpg Summer asleep Boo to You.jpg Cutter asleep Boo to You.jpg Burple having a Nightmare.jpg Burple, you were dreaming.jpg Summer having asked Burple if he is going to be okay.jpg Maybe have a midnight snack.jpg Burple leaving the Roost on a foggy night.jpg Burple having a midnight snack.jpg That was probably just the wind.jpg Burple looking around Boo to You.jpg That's probably the wind stepping on a twig.jpg Burple after hearing a noise.jpg Haggis having appeared out of the fog.jpg Haggis floating in the air.jpg The phantom fang getting hit by rocks.jpg Haggis and Burple running to the roost.jpg Burple yelling attack.jpg Go wake Dak and Leyla.jpg Summer about to climb the ladder.jpg Winger about to open the door.jpg It's the phantom fang.jpg Then how did you see it.jpg It had Haggis.jpg Haggis only baaing.jpg Winger going back to sleep.jpg Dak and Winger trying to scare Cutter after the others leaving the Roost The roost on a cloudy morning.jpg Rise and shine everyone.jpg Burple's eye after not sleeping.jpg Did you stay up all night.jpg It wasn't a dream.jpg A close up view of the roost on a cloudy morning.jpg Flying sheep sounds like.jpg You really believe you saw something, didn't you.jpg Burple answering Leyla's question Boo to You.jpg Then come on lets go check it out.jpg Summer saying absolutely Boo to You.jpg Dak and Cutter wathcing the others leave the roost.jpg The Phantom Fang maybe even is.jpg Dak and Cutter looking up after hearing something.jpg The wind messing with the stuff in the window.jpg Winger you can stop.jpg We didn't scare him at all.jpg Not this time Boo to You.jpg Leyla, Summer and Burple checking out what Burple saw Flying to where Burple saw the Phantom Fang.jpg After the fog clears.jpg Leyla saying don't worry Burple Boo to You.jpg Burple saying right about there.jpg What exactly do we expect to find.jpg Then it's worth it.jpg I guess maybe it was a dream.jpg A mark iin the grass.jpg The grass is.jpg Burple answering The Phantom Fang.jpg The trail goes this way.jpg Leyla asking Burple if he is coming.jpg I'll stay here.jpg Leyla and Summer following the trail.jpg Burple trying to figure out what the noise was.jpg A pumpkin coming towards Burple.jpg The pumpkin having stopped moving.jpg Red eyes in the fog.jpg Burple continually runnning into the same tree.jpg What is it Boo to You.jpg He's right there Boo to You.jpg The Phantom Fang no longer where Burple saw him.jpg He threw a pumpkin at me.jpg Scary red eyes.jpg Leyla suggesting that maybe someone was trying to play a joke.jpg Whatever it was it's not a ghost.jpg You know for Hoogenboo.jpg Best way to find out.jpg Let's go ask her.jpg He'll totally calm down.jpg Talking to Marena about the Phantom Fang Flying into Huttsgalor to talk to Marena.jpg Looking for Marena.jpg Leyla saying there she is.jpg Marena buying fish.jpg Marena comparing fish.jpg Marena reacting to Leyla touching her.jpg Now you give me a pair of.jpg Something I can do for you Rescue Riders.jpg I'm sorry but I can't.jpg But Burple here, he is sensitive.jpg Burple hearing Marena say I can see that.jpg Leyla saying he really believes you.jpg So if you could just Boo to You.jpg The Phantom Fang is very real.jpg But you asked for the truth.jpg It fears only one thing the light.jpg It cannot stand to be seen.jpg Phantom Fang is nowhere near here.jpg Burple glad to hear what Marena said.jpg Leyla thanking Marena.jpg That red eyed demon wouldn't dare.jpg Burple having heard Marena say Red Eyed Demon.jpg Burple trying to protect to the town and Magnus invention accidentally damaged Campfire in the middle of Huttsgalor.jpg Huttsgalor at night with a campfire.jpg Burple here is building a bonfire.jpg Magnus you don't believe.jpg Magnus confirming he doesn't believe in the Phantom Fang.jpg Selling my painted pumpkins.jpg So you will never hear me say it's fake.jpg The machine have spit out another painted pumpkin.jpg Here he comes again.jpg Burple carrying wood Boo to You.jpg The wood having smashed the pumpkins on the table.jpg The other piece of wood having knocked off a part of the machine.jpg A stream of paint coming out of the machine.jpg The paint having put the fire out.jpg The firewood completely covered with paint.jpg Leyla and Dak apologizing to Magnus.jpg Magnus calling for Duggard.jpg Dak and Leyla hearing Magnus yell for Duggard.jpg I doomed the town.jpg The Phantom Fang in Huttsgalor and Leyla proving the ghost is actually a dragon Protect the town is very heroic.jpg Having seen pumpkins being tossed left and right.jpg There's nothing to be afraid of.jpg Dak trying to get Leyla to turn around.jpg Leyla seeing what the Phantom Fang is doing.jpg The phantom fang headed towards the gang.jpg The Villagers seeing things be knocked over.jpg The Phantom Fang on a path of destruction.jpg The Phantom Fang approaching the rescue riders.jpg A whole bunch of pumpkins headed towards the Great Hall.jpg What just happened..jpg Not through us, around us.jpg A lantern thrown on the ground by the Phantom Fang.jpg Only one way to be sure.jpg The Phantom Fang tossing a wheelbarrow.jpg Leyla running towards the Phantom Fang.jpg Leyla jumping over a barrel.jpg Leyla by the doors of the great hall.jpg Leyla looking for the Phantom Fang.jpg Leyla having jumped onto the Phantom Fang.jpg Leyla still holding onto the Phantom Fang.jpg Leyla being taken into the air by the Phantom Fang.jpg Seeing Leyla being taken up into the air.jpg I'm not that easy to.jpg Leyla having been caught by Winger Boo to You.jpg Dak asking what was that.jpg Just trying to prove a theory.jpg Leyla landing on Summer.jpg Flying back down to the Village.jpg The Phantom Fang is no ghost.jpg Ghosts don't have scales.jpg Leyla holding up one of the Phantom Fang's scales.jpg A closer view of the dragon scale.jpg Leyla saying isn't this awesome Boo to You.jpg Leyla having herard Winger say wait.jpg It's just a dragon.jpg Protecting themselves from the Phantom Fang Huttsgalor in disarray.jpg Winger saying stop immediately.jpg The Phantom Fang headed for Winger.jpg Winger having been hit by the Phantom Fang.jpg Dak seeing Winger was hit by the Phantom Fang.jpg Dak having run up to Winger Boo to You.jpg The Phantom Fang holding a shield.jpg Marena having hit the shield that was thrown.jpg The other dragons and Leyla having dodged the shield.jpg I told you the Phantom Fang was real.jpg There must be a reason Boo to You.jpg Most wild dragons avoid humans.jpg I don't think this guy is like most dragons.jpg Several barrels headed towards Marena and the Rescue Riders.jpg Winger sending a blast towards the Phantom Fang.jpg Winger sending spikes towards the Phantom Fang.jpg Summer sending water to hit the barrel.jpg The last of the barrels benig stopped.jpg How we protect our town.jpg Watchinng Winger and Dak flying off to spread out.jpg Burple questioning about getting fire restarted.jpg Because I think the legend of the.jpg I will help the purple one.jpg The fight with the Phantom Fang Wanting to know if they see anything.jpg Leyla saying they haven't seen anything.jpg Cutter you have the best eyeseight.jpg A close up of Cutter's eye Boo to You.jpg View of Huttsgalor through Cutter's eye.jpg Magnus by his pumpkin machine.jpg Burple and Marena starting a new fire.jpg The Phantom Fang behind Cutter visilble for the first time.jpg Having seen the Phantom Fang appear behind Cutter.jpg Winger yelling look out Boo to You.jpg Cutter realizing the Phantom Fang is behind him.jpg The Phantom Fang about to shoot green goo at Cutter.jpg Cutter having been hit by the Phantom Fang's shot.jpg Cutter falling after getting hit with green goo.jpg Summer about to go and save Cutter.jpg Summer about to catch Cutter.jpg Summer having caught Cutter.jpg Was right about the green slime.jpg Cutter saying oh fascinating.jpg But who's got you.jpg Dak saying we do Boo to You.jpg Winger about to fire a blast at the Phantom Fang.jpg Chasing the Phantom Fang.jpg The Phantom Fang having goen invisible again.jpg Hey that's cheating.jpg Any luck with the fire.jpg It's just too wet with paint.jpg We could use a little help up here.jpg Get back in the fight.jpg Leyla and Summer just about to head back into the fight.jpg The Phantom Fang reappearing behind Dak and Winger.jpg The Phantom Fang below Winger and Summer.jpg Having trouble fighting the Phantom Fang.jpg The Phantom Fang between Winger and Summer.jpg Summer trying to spray the Phantom Fang with water.jpg The Phantom Fang going invisible to avoid the water.jpg Summer apologizing for hitting Dak and Winger with water.jpg This dragon is starting to bug me.jpg Flying away from the Phantom Fang.jpg Still trying to lose the Phantom Fang.jpg Finally we lost him.jpg Green goo falling by Summer and Leyla.jpg The green goo sitting on the wood.jpg The Phantom Fang having found Leyla and Summer.jpg Again flying away from the Phantom Fang.jpg Seeing the green slime come towards them.jpg Having seen the green goo fly off of Summer's Wing.jpg Burple saving the day by hitting the Phantom Fang with a pumpkin Magnus seeing what is going on.jpg They don't stand a chance up there.jpg I'm just stating the obvious.jpg Burple looking for something to throw at Phantom Fang to make it visible.jpg Burple swallowing pumpkins to shoot at the Phantom Fang.jpg Close up of a pumpkin.jpg Burple headed to shoot pumpkins at the Phantom Fang.jpg The riders seeing Burple headed towards the Phantom Fang.jpg About to shoot pumpkins at the Phantom Fang.jpg Burple get out of there.jpg Burple spinning around shooting pumpkins.jpg The Phantom Fang having been hit by a pumppkin.jpg Burple with the pumkin covered Phantom Fang.jpg The angry Phantom Fang charging at Burple.jpg Winger having said oh no you don't.jpg The Phantom Fang having been hit by Winger's blast.jpg The phantom Fang having fallen back a little.jpg Not so tough when People can see you.jpg The Phantom Fang asking who are you.jpg We barely saw the first.jpg Burple having heard Dak say good job buddy.jpg Discovering why the Phantom Fang attacks during Hoogenboo All the Villagers coming out with the Phantom Fang gone.jpg A villager rubbing his skin with an apple.jpg Happy Hoogenboo.jpg The children running by Magnus' machine.jpg Magnus getting hit in his face with paint.jpg Summer cleaning Cutter's wings with water.jpg Cutter thanking Summer for cleaning his wings.jpg Mgnus' face being cleaned with water.jpg Laughing at Summer's joke.jpg Marena saying The Phantom Fang was real.jpg Well it was a dragon not a ghost.jpg Marena saying but I was right.jpg I don't know why Boo to You.jpg I didn't figure it out sooner.jpg Who mainly steal their food.jpg It all fits with the legend.jpg Burple saying he loves pumkins.jpg Among other things.jpg A lot of foods all in one palce.jpg He doesn't like pumpkins anymore Burps.jpg He saved the whole town.jpg Leyla saying I'm sorry Burple Boo to You.jpg Burple saying ah that's okay Boo to You.jpg Finally scaring Cutter And no one was able to scare me.jpg Leyla saying that is true.jpg Marena say oh fantastic Boo to You.jpg Dragons are afraid of Eels.jpg Biggest I have ever seen.jpg They broke through my ship's hull like it was.jpg Dak asking Marena what did you do.jpg Marena saying I swam for it.jpg With their terrible razor.jpg Marena saying getting closer.jpg Burple yelling boo.jpg Cutter having jumped at Burple saying Boo.jpg Burple's spike getting caught in the hut.jpg Everybody laughing at what just happened.jpg Not so scare proof after all.jpg Storyboard RR storyboard 01.jpg RR storyboard 02.jpg RR storyboard 03.jpg RR storyboard 04.jpg RR storyboard 05.jpg RR storyboard 06.jpg RR storyboard 07.jpg RR storyboard 08.jpg RR storyboard 09.jpg RR storyboard 10.jpg RR storyboard 11.jpg RR storyboard 12.jpg RR storyboard 13.jpg RR storyboard 14.jpg RR storyboard 15.jpg RR storyboard 16.jpg RR storyboard 17.jpg RR storyboard 18.jpg RR storyboard 19.jpg RR storyboard 20.jpg RR storyboard 21.jpg RR storyboard 22.jpg RR storyboard 23.jpg RR storyboard 24.jpg RR storyboard 25.jpg RR storyboard 26.jpg RR storyboard 27.jpg RR storyboard 28.jpg RR storyboard 29.jpg RR storyboard 30.jpg RR storyboard 31.jpg RR storyboard 32.jpg RR storyboard 33.jpg RR storyboard 34.jpg RR storyboard 35.jpg Site Navigation Boo to You Boo to You